Apple Pie Love
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: "Call me Steve, Miss Banner," He tucked my hand into his elbow, leading me in the opposite direction of the building, and towards what looked like a greenhouse, "There are speakers over here, and the flowers beautiful and in full bloom this time of year."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like this story because I had fun writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own either** HP, **or Avengers.**

 **Summary: Hermione is finished with her school, and has returned to her dad, after the war. She will be paired up with one of the Avenger's, just don't know which one yet...**

 **Daddy's Girl**

My dad has always been a big part of my life, as we traveled from place to place, trying to hide from the people looking for 'The Other Guy'. Some military organization thinks my dad would be the perfect weapon, while others thought he would be America's biggest threat. Which I still find mad, because my dad is one of the kindest, and most brilliant men that you could ever know. The Hulk, as the world knows 'The Other Guy' as, is more like an angry child, which only I am able to keep calm. Believe me when I say, that I was surprised when I learned, that not all men turned to Green Giants, when mad. Just Kidding.

For the last eight years, I had been in a school, for Witches, and Wizards, only going home for the first five Christmas's, and four summers. I never met my mother, but dad made up for the lack of parents. But as I began to learn more about magic, I learned about a pureblood, who believed that potion brewing, and Chemistry, were one of the same things. Only muggles could mix chemicals, without the use of magic, and that's what she had wanted to prove. To prove that muggles, even with no magic, could still come up with cures, and poisons, like those who were capable of with magic. Her name was, Rolynda Jane Granger.

I had been named Hermione Jane Granger-Banner, after my mother. When I asked my dad about her, he had confessed that they tried to see, if he would be able to produce children. I think they were hoping for him to produce a child, that would be capable of the things he was capable of. As soon as he learned, who the volunteer had been for the experiment, he went all Hulk, on her for not thinking about what my life would be like. He had calmed down enough, to talk her into going in hiding with him, so they could keep me safe.

He explained that Rolynda, who had no husband, but wanted a child had been convinced in the experiment. She had been a forty-five year old, unmarried woman, with no prospects for marriage. Her family had disowned her, when she decided to work with the muggle scientist, and she was lonely. That's where I apparently came about, and some how the government got a sample of my dads sperm, and lied about having his permission. When Bruce Banner, came to work for the company, he learned about what they had done. So he quit his job, sought my mother who was in her fifth month, and convinced her to go into hiding with him. She had agreed, when she learned how they lied about my dads permission, and what they planned to do with me once born. They lived in peace for two months, until my mom crashed her car, and went sliding off the road. It had been caused by magic by some dark wizards.

Sorry about the back story, as I was saying about my dad, he is one of the greatest men you could ever meet. I stared down at the large statue, which let me know I was arriving back to New York, where my dad had been working with the Avenger's, a group of Hero's, who help save the world. While we were winning the war for the light last year, my dad was helping saving New York, from Alien's. We were both mad, that the other put there lives at risk, without telling each other about the true dangers we were faced with. My best friends, Ron, and Harry, had been sad when I told them I was going home, but promised to connect to a floo when I was back at my dads apartment.

I noticed as we landed, that it had been landed on top of a tall tower, instead of an airport like I had thought before. I suddenly felt the familiar sense of panic, from the war we had just fought in the magical world, until I recognize my father, "DAD!"

He opened his arms to me, and pulled me into a very tight fatherly hug, then kissed the top of my head, "Did Stark's jet, find you alright?"

"Obviously, I am here aren't I?" I teased, as I allowed him to lead me into, what looked to be a large pent house, "Is this your apartment?"

"Actually, this whole tower belongs to me, this is just my office," A man with messy dark hair, and a goatee answered, as he entered through a set of black double doors, "Do you have a green side to you too, little Banner?"

I looked to my dad, who was silently shaking his head, trying to keep from laughing, "This is Tony Stark, he's 'Iron Man'."

"Ahh, so you need a suit to make you strong, unlike my dad, and the others," I gave my most innocent smile, as I batted my eyes, "So pretty much without the suite, you are just some billionaire, who enjoys making cool toys."

"Ow, your words wound me, little Banner," He obviously caught onto my sarcasm, because he didn't look at all offended, but more amused, "You never answered my question."

"No I turn blue," I answered, with a serious tone.

His eyes widened, as curiosity got to him, "Really, you must-"

"Tony, she was messing with you," My dad shoved me lightly, before wrapping an arm around my shoulders, and leading me out of the office, "I'm taking her home, and turning all my electronics off, so don't try to get a hold of us. See you tomorrow." He shut the door behind us, as we walked towards the elevator, trying not to meet my eyes, "I didn't hear from you all year, and than you finally call me a week ago, and tell me about the danger you were in. I-"

"Daddy, it was-"

"Something you you had to do, yes I remember how you-"

"I didn't want the Death Eaters, to hurt you," I was now crying, not liking when my dad was mad at me, than remembered he had been fighting too, "and-"

"and before you yell at me, I am an adult, and only wanted to keep you safe, along with the rest of New York," He haled a taxi, and gave the driver an address, before looking back at me, "How much longer till your eighteen?"

"Forty-eight hours," I answered, as I looked around the city, since the last time I was here was when I was a couple years old, at least that's what my dad told me.

"Alright than, you're grounded for the next forty-eight hours, and your punishment is not doing anything without me around," He poked my side, knowing I was ticklish there, as he tried to make me smile, "And no arguing your way out either. Tonight, we'll have a movie night, with all your favorite movies. I even got those frozen pizza's, which you love so very much, and caramel popcorn. I have to warn you, that I unwillingly had help with your room, so please remember Tony, was just helping."

I stared at my dad confused, now a little nervous about what I would find, when we got to my new home, "Now I am nervous, and you know I hate being tickled dad."

"That's why I warned you before hand, and I was only trying to make you smile," MY dad answered, as he pointed to the side of his window, at a large apartment building, "This is our new home."

I looked up at the tall, expensive looking structure, than noticed the doorman approaching, "Can we afford this, Bruce?"

"Bruce?" My dad shook his head, trying to hide the knowing smirk, since I only called him that when I was worried about money, or anything related, "It's Dad, and we're not paying for the penthouse. Stark, bought this building, when he learned that I was needing a place, for when my daughter came back home. He said apartment leasing, is a great profit, not that he needs to worry about the money."

I just rolled my eyes, and watched as my dad swiped a plastic card, which caused the double doors to open, "Do I get a card?"

My dad nodded, as he lead me into the large, earth toned room, "Yours is on your night stand. You're room is up those spiral stairs, and I also set up a little lab, so you could do your own experiences."

"Great, now I could make you some of those potions, to help the 'Other Guy'," I walked towards the bedroom, where there was a window looking over the city.

"Don't worry about that baby, the other guy is actually manageable, and I never know when I will need to go save someone." He assured, pulling me from the window, and leading me to my room, "Like I mentioned before, Tony, hired a decorator to do your room."

The room had a beach theme, reminding me of when dad, and I lived in Mexico. He use to help some of the sick, and than we would return back to the hut on the beach, and sleep at the end of the day. I looked at the comforter, that looked like a old map of the world, in earthy tones. There were pillows, which took up half the bed, that matched the comforter. The bed itself was a dark oak queen size, which had dressers beneath it, and a whole wall book shelf at the head of the bed. There was a matching desk, and dresser, which complemented the room, with wooden flooring, "He must had listened to you talking about me, and knew exactly what I would like," I wrapped my arms around his waist, and smiled when I felt him return the embrace, "Remind me to thank Tony, next time I see him."

My dad walked toward a set of double doors, and opened them, revealing a small closet. "Well?"

I noticed a couple of jackets, and my old golf clubs in there, and my boxes of photos on the top shelf. I didn't know how to respond, without hurting his feelings, "Yaye, you moved my things into the closet."

He laughed as he pushed in a code, on a keypad that was hidden on the side of the closet, which caused a door to appear. He gestured for me to follow him, into a room that looked like a lab, "I told you about your lab, I thought you could store your magic things in here, and do your experiments. I figured you could do some magic, so this room could withhold your magic, so I will leave that up to you."

I wrapped my arms around my dad again, as I kept looking around the big lab, and smiled when I noticed an extra work area. "You plan to keep me company sometimes?"

"I would like to see you at work," My dad answered, before leaving the room. "They're holding a benefit to raise money, for the reconstruction for the city, and was wondering if you'd like to go with me. I know I am your father, but I don't want to leave you home alone, on your first night back."

"What should I wear? I have dress robes, but they might look strange, with a room full of muggles," I walked to my chest, to see if I could find my Gringott's card, which belonged to my mothers vault. I remembered when I received the key, when I turned sixteen. The card was good to use, in both the magical, and muggle world, "I only have my dress from the Yule Ball, but-"

"You could buy a dress," Bruce reached into his pocket, and handed me some money.

"Dad, I have my money from helping win the war, and my mothers personal vault," I kissed his cheek, "So can you take me to some antique shops, or maybe a thrift store?"

"You sure you want to buy something used?" My dad asked, as he lead me out of my room, and back down the stairs. He placed a phone to his ear, and turned away from me, as he called a taxi.

It was good to be back home.

 **The Benefit**

I smiled, as I watched dad dancing with Natasha, to a slow song. I had met the woman, when dad was taking me dress shopping, and we spotted her at a cafe. I knew my dad liked the other woman, "Good job dad."

"Hello little Banner," Came the already familiar voice, "You look nice this evening, care to dance?"

I turned to look at the Billionaire, having had done some reading from my dads tablet, while out at lunch earlier. I could tell that he thought highly of himself, but he also did a lot of charity work, to help places in need. Still I remembered him asking, if I was like my father, which made me feel nothing above acquaintanceship for him. Other words he was on the same level as Snape, when it came to how highly I thought of him.

"No thanks," She answered, walking away from the billionaire.

He just followed me, as I went to a near table, and took a seat, "So you can't dance?"

"I am a great dancer, I just chose not to with you," I answered, ignoring as he sat beside me.

"So you intimidated by my money," He continued, leaning back in his seat.

"I have my own money as well, Mr. Stark," I smiled as a man walked around with a top hat, where other attenders dropped in there donation envelopes, as I slipped in my donation. I watched Tony put his own donation in the hat, as he stood back to his own feet, and headed towards his girlfriend. I shook my head at the flirtatious billionaire, and the woman I knew he loved, from what my father told me earlier.

I stared at my dress, which I located in an antique store, in the display window. It was a light shade of pink, with a 'V' neck shape, and a full skirt that went just below my knees. I had even found a pair of white heels, and white gloves to add to the dress. My hair was being held in a half ponytail, with a matching pink ribbon keeping it pulled back, with pearl earrings in my ears. I wasn't wearing the new fashion of the seasons, like the woman walking around the ballroom, but wearing what I felt comfortable in.

"Pardon me ma'am, but would you care to dance?"

I turned my attention towards a man, who was in a simple black, and white suite, with his hair combed to the side. His shoulders were wide, and you could tell he was in the service, by the way he held himself. I blushed, when I realized that he was still waiting, and smiled politely at him as I accepted his hand, "I would love to, thank you."

He gave me a dazzling smile, as he lead me towards the dance floor, and lead us into a slow dance. He looked towards where my father, and Natasha, were talking at a table before back at me, "I am Steve Rogers, and I been looking forwards to finally meeting you, after hearing Bruce, talking about you since we became friends."

"You were being polite," I forced a smiled as he lead me around the dance floor, noticing as he gave me a puzzled look, "I am the daughter he's been talking about, and he has told me about you as well Steve Rogers." I released from his hold, once the song was over, and headed towards my dads table, "Thanks for the dance."

Dad smiled as I took a seat beside him, and rested my head on his shoulder, as I stared at the dance floor. "Are you having fun?"

I didn't notice my dance partner had followed me, until I felt someone taking the seat beside me, and a cup of something red set down. I turned to see Steve, sitting in the chair, drinking some of his own red liquid, "Thank you, Mr. Rogers. What is this?" I asked since I wasn't one for alcohol.

"Fruit punch," He answered with a smile. He looked at my father, who was whispering with Natasha, than back towards me, "They get into there own world sometimes."

I couldn't help my smile, happy that my dad had finally found someone, who actually seemed good for him, "As long as he's happy, that's all that really ever mattered," I finished my drink, and stood back to my feet.

"Would you care for another dance?" Steve asked, standing back to his own feet, and holding his hand towards me, "Miss?"

"You already gave me three-point-twenty minutes of your time, and I appreciated the time, but there are far more beautiful woman who'd love a dance with you." I wiped my tears as they started to fall, remembering the Yule Ball, and how my date had only asked me, because I was best friends with the legendary Harry Potter. In this case though, I was asked because I was the daughter of his friend, and he probably saw me sitting alone. I didn't give him time to respond, as I turned and walked away, not noticing anyone following me again.

I was sitting on the bench, remembering the last ball I attended, right after the Light won the war. When I thought about how my date, had only wanted to dance with me, to get there name in the paper. I didn't realize anyone sitting beside me, until I heard a throat clear.

I turned to see Steve Rogers, sitting beside me, "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

"It is," I nodded as I stared up at the stars.

"You were wrong by the way back there," He was now staring at me.

I crossed my arms, as I glared at him, since one normally didn't like being told they were wrong. "I beg your pardon."

He had the guts to smile, that charming smile that probably had the girls, back in his days swooning. He waved his hands, as to surrender before he grew serious again, "I didn't dance with you to be polite, or because you are Bruce's daughter. I asked you to dance, because I wanted to dance with you, because I couldn't not dance with the prettiest girl in there."

I looked at him, trying to understand the difference, before just standing up, "So why couldn't you not dance with me?"

"Because I lost control of myself, the moment I saw you enter the dance, and before I knew what was happening we were dancing," He answered, to my surprise believing everything he said, which if I remember correctly of what my dad said, Steve, never told a lie. "Sure no one Imperio'd you?" I mumbled, forgetting he had good hearing, from his super soldier ability.

"I'm not sure what you mean," He stood back to his own feet, and reached a hand towards me again, "So how about that dance?"

I took the offered hand, and smiled at him, "Lead the way, Mr. Rogers."

"Call me Steve, Miss Banner," He tucked my hand into his elbow, leading me in the opposite direction of the building, and towards what looked like a greenhouse, "There are speakers over here, and the flowers are beautiful, and in full bloom this time of year."

"Have you been here before?" I asked softly, as he opened the door, leading me towards the greenhouse, "Why bring me here?"

"I helped set up the tables earlier, and discovered this area,"

 **A/N: Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you like this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Apple Pie Love

 **Chapter Two**

I couldn't help enjoy myself, as Steve, and I sat on a ben of the green house. He had gone back to the ball room, and returned with a tray of red punch, and another tray with cracker's and cheese, "I am enjoying spending time with you."

"Thank you for not making me return to ball area, I am not a fan of the crowds, or that Tony Stark," I explained as I sipped from one of the cups, as I stood to my feet, and started to sway to the music.

He leaned back on the bench, and smiled as I held out my hand, "I am the same way. I enjoy spending time alone, or with small group, your father is the same way."

"Yeah, we usually keep to ourselves, but I am happy Natasha is getting him to smile," I leaned down to smell one fo the roses, and closed my eyes enjoying the fragrance, "I am glad you stumbled upon this greenhouse, saved me from having to take a taxi home early, now i can return with my dad."

"Dr. Banner, he is a kind hearted man, and a man I am proud to consider a friend," Steve cane and walked beside me, as I started exploring further into the greenhouse, "I am glad we had a chance to talk, after hearing alot about you from your father, I was starting to think it was just his fatherly pride talking. I was wrong though, you seem just as calm, smart, and pretty as he said you were."

"He spoke highly of you, so I knew I hit it off with you, from the way my dad went on about you," I admitted, remember a letter I recieved, before I returned home talking about my fathers friends. I wasn't watching my step, before I felt myself falling to the ground. Before I hit the ground, two strong arms wrapped around my middle, and spun me around to where I was now pressed against a broad chest.

"I guess someone left the hose out, are you alright?"

I stared up to see a pair of blue eyes staring into mine, and couldn't help the blush the came across my face, as I rested my hands against his chest. I then felt the throbbing in my ankle, and frowned, "My ankle hurts."

He easily lifted me in his arms, and brought me back to the bench, before kneeling down in front of me. He stared down at my healed feet, and frowned back at me, "It looks like you might have sprang you right ankle," he removed my heels, and rested my sir ankle on his knee as he examined it better, "I -"

"I don't want to ruin my dads night, so let's just stay here, and wait until the dance is over." I secretly wished he was a wizard, just so I could use magic to heal myself, but since he was a muggle I had to heal the muggle way. "Why don't you look in the storage closet, maybe they have a first aid kit," I suggested, pointing to a closed door across the way.

He quickly did as instructed, returning minuted later with a white box, "Good call, at least they are prepared, still wish they would had put the hose away before hand." He smiled at me as he took a thing of gauze out, and gently started to wrap my ankle.

I smiled at the way he took charge, instead of running out of the green house, to find my father. He actually waited to see what I wanted to do, "There goes my plans for tomorrow."

He sat beside me, and handed me another glass of punch, as he turned to face me, "What were you planning to do?"

"I was going to go to the book store, and buy some books for my bookshelf, but I guess I will have to wait until next week," I stared down at my neatly bandaged foot, and then back at my companion, "Thank's for helping me."

"I will take you to the book store," He offered as he ate one of the cheese cubes.

I shook my head with a small smile, before going to stand to my feet, "The book store is three stories high, and I don't think I could bare walking down each isle, unless I was able to spend time there. My ankle is most likely going to throb more tomorrow, and I-"

"I didn't hear a no, so I will pick you up at ten," He stood to his feet, and handed me my things, before lifting me up bridal style. He than lead me out of the greenhouse, and back to the ball area to my dad, as people were starting to leave.

My dad rushed to me when he spotted us, and quickly pulled a near empty chair, where my companion sat me down. He looked up at the soldier, as he knelt in front of me, "What happened?"

I rolled my eyes as I leaned forward, and pointed to my ankle, "I tripped over a garden hose, and sprang my ankle. Steve wrapped my foot up, and took good care of me, I will be fine dad."

Natasha came towards us with a bag of ice, and smiled when both men went to grab it, settling on giving the ice to me, "I think she could ice her own ankle."

I giggled at her teasing tone, as she caused both men to blush, before placing the ice pack on my ankle, "Natasha is righ dad, and Steve, I am able to hold my own ice. I want to go home now since the party is overm is it alright the Steve take me home, so you two could go get some cofee?"

Natasha smiled at her friend, before taking my dads hand, "I know the Steve will get her home in one piece," she smiled as my dad stood to his feet, and wrapped his arm around her.

"Alright, we'll be home in a couple of hours," MY dad kissed my forehead, before looking at the other man, "You have the key right, Steve?"

"In my wallet," Steve ansered, as he took a seat beside me, "I'll get your daughter home safely, Bruce."

"I know you will, Steve, thank you," My dad turned, and lead the redhead towards the exit, leaving me alone with my companion.

I stood to my feet, using the table to contain balance, and then looked at the blonde, "Please take me home, Steve."

He again easily lifted me in his arms along wiht my belongings, and took me to where some taxi's were waiting, then helped to seat me in the back seat before sitting beside me, "Did you at least have fun tonight?"

"It was very nice, and the company wasn't so bad either," I smiled as his cheeks flushed, before turning to look out the window.

Tonight wasn't such a bad night over all...

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am enjoying writing this after having it in the files for a while, so I hope you enjoy the chapter. What do you think of her ending up with Steve? What do you think of the name for the story?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Apple Pie Love**

 **Chapter Three / The Next Day**

"You're here." I opened the door to find Steve standing in the hallway, holding a pair of crutches. I wasa using the wall for balance, since my dad had been called to Tony's, for who know what reason. I pointed to the sofa, "Have a seat."

"I told you I would get you at ten," Answered the man from last night, as he reached out a pair of crutches, "You know how to use these? I got them at the pharmacy for you."

I smiled as I used the crutches, as I moved around the living room, and made my way to the couch, "Thank you for these, and please have a seat."

He stared at me confused, "Didn't you want to go to the book store?" He sat down beside me, turning so he was facing me.

"Steve, I am wearing sweat pants, and my dads shirt," I pointed towards my outfit, not expecting him to actually come, "I didn't think you'd actually come."

He turned his face away, realizing I was wearing bed clothes, "Sorry I should had called you first."

I sighed as I stood back to my feet, with the aid of the sofa, and reached for the crutches before making my way to the bathroom. "My dad left some clothes in the bathroom for me, since I can't really go up to my room. Let me just get changed," I lied. I locked the door behind me, before I magicked what I had on, into a pair of jeans, and a blue sweater, then pulled my hair back in a ponytail. A few minutes later I came back out, and smiled as I stood by the door, "Want to grab breakfast, I woke up an hour ago, and I feel like a breakfast burito."

He smiled as he came up beside me, and opened my door for me, "I'm always hungry."

"Me too," I smiled as he lead me out of the room.

 **Later That Day**

Steve fell back onto the sofa, after returning home from the book store, and groaned, "You weren't kidding when you said you take your time, and you must had purchased a hundred book,"

"Three-hundred-four actually," I looked at the slip of paper, that had my order printed, and smiled at my friend, "You found some book, didn't you?"

"Yes only five," He laughed as he leaned forward, and took my ankle in his hand, "How is your foot doing?"

"It's actually feeling much better since I had the crutches, that way I didn't have to put weight on it, thank you again that was nice of you," I removed my leg from his hand, and scooted down to the floor, "You probably have other things to do, thanks for your company Steve."

"Actually not much else going on today," He slid on the floor beside me, and stared straight ahead, "They're playing an old movie 'Gone With The Wind' tomorrow night, would you like to go see it with me, or is that not your thing."

"I love that movie, but I sadly can't go with you, since my father is having a birthday party for me," I stared down at my lap, "They're showing it the day after, I could go then."

"How old are you?" He asked, staring at me for a moment.

"Tomorrow I will be eighteen, and yourself?" I returned the question, as I leaned my head back against the couch.

"Legally I am eighty years old, but since I was frozen for a long time, my body is that of as twenty-one year old," He answered as he got to his feet, than reached for my hand, "Want to go get some pizza, Tony, he usually keep's Bruce at his lab, until after one. I should know since I live in the tower, not for long I hope though."

"You should move to this building, the apartment across the way is empty, except for the furniture it came with. Only reason I know it's empty, is because dad told me that the apartments are all furnished, but no one lives in them." I thought for a moment as I took his hand, and smiled as he pulled me up, "Want to go look at it now, it's unlocked."

Since the building itself required a key, dad didn't bother locking the rest of the doors, since there are forty apartments. So that was how I knew about the vacant apartments.

"Sounds like I have my pick of apartments, but I will check out the one across the way, would be nice not needing to keep walking up, and down stairs to borrow sugar," He teased as we made our way to the said apartment.

I blushed as he grinned at me, as I opened the door to the apartment, "You'll be able to change what you like, but for now-"

"How soon can I move in?" He interuppted, as he walked into the living room, noticing the bookshelf, "I'll need a few more books, but that won't be a hard task, will it?"

"Kiss me," I whispered, then blushed when I realized he heard me, before I turned to limp into the kitchen, "Water, electricity, and everything is already running, so all you have to do is bring yourself," I shook my head trying to think more clear, instead of the handsome man in the livingiong room, "I meant your stuff."

He came into the kitchen behind me, and looked intently into my eyes, causing me to again blush, "What was that you said?" He was only a couple inches away from me, one hand wrapped around my waist, the other lifting my face to meet his blue eyes.

"I said you could move your stuff in here," I answered lamely, as I grabbed onto the tile cabnet beside me, "If you wanted to move in I mean."

He lowered his face towards mine, so that our foreheads were touching, as he placed the hand from under my chin to over my hand on the counter, "Before that, Hermione, what did you say?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, as I looked to the side, "You can change what you want, and-" before I finished my sentence, his lips captured mine in probably one of the best kissses, that I ever experienced. I looked up into his eyes, and gave a shy smile, "Kiss me."

"Yes ma'am," He smirked, before leaning back into to return the kiss, as he wrapped both arms around my waist. "Don't mind if I do."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and squeled as he lifted me onto the counter, all without breaking the kiss. I felt like I could stay like this forever.

"Well, what have we here?" Came an all to familiarly annoying voice, "I found your daughter, Bruce."

Steve helped me back onto the floor, before we turned to face Tony Stark, who was grinning ear to ear. "Hello Tony," he handed me my crutches, and than looked up as my dad entered the apartment.

"Daddy, I was showing Steve the apartment, because he doesn't want to live in the tower anymore," I explained in a rush, smiling as I felt my companions hand take a hold of mine, as I looked at my father.

Tony stared at Steve, as if he got hit with something, "What's wrong with living at Avenger Tower."

"No privacy for one," My dad answered, as he stared at the billionair, "I mean you come to our floor without warning all the time." He looked at our joined hands, and then up at Steve, "It's fine with me if you live here, I will give you the two key cards to this apartment, when you bring your stuff here."

"Fine then move into this apartment, more space for me," Tony grumbled crossing his arms, as he walked out of the room, "They were kissing by the way."

My dad turned his eyes to me with a look of surprise, but then smiled at me, "I trust Steve," he noticed the crutches, and smiled at the blonde, "You got her crutches, thank you."

"Not a problem," Steve answered, as we watched my dad leave the apartment, then turned to look at me, "I been wanting to kiss you since last night."

"I did too," I admitted as a blush made it's way again, then smacked his chest softly, "No one has ever made me blush so much," I complained.

"You look beautiful when you blush," He smiled as we made our way back into the Hallway, and headed towards the doors, "Come with me to pack my deffle bag, only have clothes so it should be an easy move," he opened the door for me, before leading me out to call a cab.

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, what did you think of the first kiss scene?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am enjoying writing this after having it in the files for a while, so I hope you enjoy the chapter. What do you think of her ending up with Steve?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Apple Pie Love**

 **Chapter Three / Birthday Party**

"Dad I wanted something simple," I exclaimed as I stared at the top floor of the Avenger Tower, where there were hundreds of burgundy, and pink balloons, and at least two hundred people.

"I'm sorry Tony, he learned it was your birthday, and wanted to do this for you. He doesn't care rather you want something, he does things his own way," My dad explained as he helped me sit at the table, which was closest to the balcony door, "You're lucky I talked him into letting you sit here, in case you needed to get fresh air, instead of at the head of the table." He looked towards a table that was loaded with presents, along with a basket of cards. "He tends to over due things."

I glanced at the gift area, and then at all the guest, who were broken up in small groups, "Why would they buy presents for someone they never met?"

"Because they are all sucking up to Stark," A pair of arms rested on my shoulders before a pair of lips leaned down to kiss my cheek. "Happy Birthday."

I smiled at a most welcome sight, as Steve took the empty seat to my left, while my dad sat to the right. "Hey, you made it."

"I wouldn't miss your birthday," Steve explained as he wrapped his arm around my chair, and looked over to my dad, "Fury, he kept Natasha a little late, but she should be here in thirty minutes." He reached into his pocket and handed me a small cardboard box that had a pink ribbon tied. "I was going to put it with the other gifts, but thought it might get lost."

I smiled as I pulled the ribbon, and opened the small box, revealing a silver necklace with an apple charm causing me to smile, "It's beautiful but an apple?"

He leaned in so my dad couldn't here, "You're kisses are like apple pie, never could get enough."

I removed the gift from the box, and handed it to him, before turning to face my dad, "Isn't it beautiful daddy?"

"Yes, and I am pretending not to have heard the meaning," My dad smiled as he took my hand, and gave it a small squeeze, "We could pretend we're in a restaurant, and this is our table so just focus on everyone who sits here."

Just then Tony appeared, and took a seat beside Steve, along with his girlfriend who I met this morning when she took me to get my hair done. I smiled at Pepper, "You look beautiful Pepper."

"You do too, Hermione," The redhead returned, smiling as she sat beside her boyfriend, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," I stared at the billionaire, who was just staring at his tablet, "Large parties aren't my thing, but it was still nice of you to do this for me, especially since we barely know each other."

"Anything for you, Little Banner," Tony smiled as he stood back up, and took his girlfriend's hand, "Time to dance, madam."

"Alright," Pepper sighed as she followed her boyfriend, smiling at the small group.

"Sorry I am late," Natasha explained, as she took a seat beside my dad, handing me an envelope, "Happy Birthday, Hermione."

I smiled as I opened the envelope, and gasped when I saw what was inside, "You're the best, Natasha," I stared down at my hundred dollar bookstore gift card, as I handed it to show Steve, "I definitely know what I will get with this."

The redhead smiled as she leaned against my dad, as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "You're dad told me you like to read, so it was an easy gift."

Steve stood to his feet, and held his hand out to me, with a dazzling smile, "Let's dance, I'll make sure you don't hurt yourself," he wrapped his arms around my waist and helped to lead me to the dance floor.

I smiled when he set me onto his feet, and wrapped my arms around his neck, as his fell to my waist, "You look amazing by the way."

I was wearing a black long skirt, with a burgundy ruffle blouse, and had my hair up in a bun, complemented with my new necklace. I smiled remembering what he had said, as I stared up into his blue eyes, "So my kisses are like apple pie? Explain yourself."

He smiled as he brought his lips to mine, before leading me onto the balcony, after the song was over, "When I was little my friends mom use to make me apple pies for my birthdays, and those use to be the best day's of the year for me, so when we kissed I thought of your kisses being just like getting apple pies." His cheeks were red as he explained, as he sat down with me on his lap, on one of the benches.

"I like how you explained that," I whispered, as I tilted my head so I could meet his lips, which eagerly greeted mine. I pulled my face back, and stared down at the soldier, "I am glad I moved back to my dads."

"I am glad you did too," He smiled as he pulled my face back in for another kiss, "So I was sitting in my apartment, and noticed I need some kitchen appliances, want to help me look?"

"What time should I be ready?" I asked standing to my feet, and pulling him onto his, smiling as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"How about you come over for breakfast around eight, and then we could go after," He stared down at me, as he helped me back into the party, smiling down at me.

"Oooh, you're making me breakfast," I smiled as I sat at our table, smiling as I noticed my dad dancing with Natasha, along with Tony, and Pepper. I looked at my companion, "What are you going to make me?"

"I make a great steak, and eggs with potatoes," He answered as he played with my hand.

"Can we go to the apartments now?" I asked teasingly.

He laughed as he looked towards the party, and shook his head, "I would love to, but we have to stay until the end since this party is to celebrate you."

"Fine, then I'll wait until tomorrow," I sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder.

My birthday wasn't so bad.

 **Later That Night**

I sat with Natasha, Steve, and my dad as we opened the packages, from my party putting them in different piles. I handed Steve a box that had a coffee maker machine, and smiled as he grinned, "One less appliance to buy for your apartment."

"Here's a blender," My dad explained handing it over to the blonde, as he looked at Natasha who was holding a mink shawl, "Mink?"

"You could have that Natasha," I offered since I didn't wear furs like that.

"Thank you," She opened another box, and immediately closed it as she handed it to me, trying to hide it from my dad, "You can look at that later. How did Stark get her size, to tell people this stuff about her?"

"Probably J.A.R.V.A.S," Steve answered opening another box, and immediately closing it, before giving it to me with a blush, "I'll stick with the larger boxes, and not the clothes boxes."

My dad began to stack all the boxes that looked like the other two, and just pushed them towards Natasha, and I, "I think you should open those later."

I smiled as I opened a box with a popcorn maker, then pushed it to Steve, "Who buys a popcorn maker as a gift?"

"I told him you like popcorn, cotton candy, and other snacks," My dad explained as he opened a large box of chocolate, "We could share these right?"

"Help yourself guys," I offered as my dad already put a piece in his mouth, then did the same to Natasha, "Never could have too much chocolate."

"A laptop, it's from Tony," Steve explained as he handed me said gift, before going for the next gift.

"A cappuccino maker," My dad revealed, setting it behind him, "I think we will keep this here."

"I agree," I smiled, sharing the same taste for the drink, as my dad did. I opened a large heavy box, which was from someone else I didn't know, "Phil Coulson," I squealed as I looked inside, to see a collection of Shakespear, first editions from the looks."

"He's one of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, he's the only one I trust there," Natasha explained as she looked at the collection, she smiled as she looked at my dad, "Didn't he want to meet Hermione, saying something about same interest?"

"He's like you," My dad answered, staring into my eyes making sure I understood, which I did.

"I would love to meet him," I answered with a large smile, as I glanced at Steve, who was staring at us confused, "Don't you like Phil?"

"He's a good man," Steve answered taking my hand in his, as he looked at his pile of boxes, and then the donation pile, "Since I don't need appliances, why don't we take those to goodwill, and donate them tomorrow after breakfast?"

I leaned in and kissed his cheek, before putting the basket of cards in the middle, "Same thing as the gifts, pick one and open it. Put anyone money inside the purple gift bag, and we'll donate it to a church or something tomorrow, after goodwill. Any gift cards sort them by genre." I shook my head at the mount of cards, as I poured the basket onto the floor. "If you see anything you like guys, you could keep it yourselves."

It was a long night...

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, what did you think of the first kiss scene?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter because I am having fun writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this computer.**

 **Apple Pie Love**

 **Chapter 5 / A Couple Months Later**

"I want to use my magic," I explained as I sat across the Minister of Magic, alongside my friend Harry Potter, and Ron.

"You know about our secrecy law," He explained, as he leaned back in his chair, with obvious regret playing across his face, "I would permit it in a heartbeat, but we can't-"

"I will charm myself to look like a different person, and wear a cloak that covers my face," I offered looking to my two best friends.

"Hermione was the best in all her classes, you know she wouldn't risk the magical world unless it was important Kingsley," Harry explained, as he rested his hand on my shoulder, Ron doing the same to my other.

Ron nodded in agreement, "She's too smart to get caught, and you know that."

"Beside's America, they won't even question if I am a witch from here, or just have a mutation ability," I smiled at my two friends as I stood to my feet, and walked into my restroom, before coming back out with long raven hair, tan skin, blue eyes, and a hooded red suit that was able to hide my face with a shadow charm. "I could save a lot of live's, Kingsley."

"I suppose you have a name picked, in case anyone were to question you," The Minister asked slightly defeated, knowing what was said was true.

"Shadow Mage," I answered without thought.

"Alright, do you have an American wizard, who you can count on to help keep this a secret," The older wizard asked as he started walking around, studying my outfit.

"That would be me," Came a familiar friendly voice, as he came into my living room, from my bedroom. "I am Agent Coulson. I will take full responsibility for our mutual friend, Minister."

I had requested a meeting with the three wizards, after having a long talk with my dad, and Phil. I had met Phil for breakfast one morning, and he told me about the S.H.I.E.L.D., and how no one knew he was a wizard. He then talked about me becoming an Agent, only to not let them know I was my father's daughter, for safety reasons. He then taught me how to do magic without my wand, which wasn't too hard since I had been doing it for a couple of years, but it was nice having another magical world. He offered to join me for the meeting, to help ensure that my secret wouldn't be jeopardized.

Kinglsey stared at the new addition, and then back at me with a frown, as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder, "You have my permission, just don't get yourself killed."

Before I could respond there was a knock on the door, "Who is there?" I asked in a French accent.

"Tony Stark, I was looking for- wait what do you mean who is here, I own this building," Came Tony's annoyed cocky voice.

Agent Phil smiled, obviously seeing this as a perfect time to test my new appearance, as he waved his hand to the other three wizards causing them to be invisible. He then walked to the door, with me standing right behind him, "Tony, what brings you here?"

Tony's eyes immediately landed on me, as he walked straight past the Agent, "Nothing special, was looking for Little Banner, why are you here with a stranger in their apartment?"

"She was interested in renting an apartment, our newest member of S.H.I.E.L.D., Shadow Mage," My friend easily lied, probably was good since he was an agent.

I reached my hand to the billionaire with a smile, "Adele Zotair, a pleasure to meet you?"

"You are a new hero?" Tony asked, looking at my outfit.

"That I am," I looked at Agent Coulson, "Agent Coulson, he speaks so highly of living here, that I to wish to live here."

"I don't see how that is a problem, and rent is free for Agent's of S.H.I.E.L.D."  
He looked at the other man before walking to the door, "I have a briefing to get to, but I will put in a good word for you with Bruce, and don't mind his daughter she keeps to herself, or the Captain."

I waved my hand towards Tony, causing his hair to turn pink before he closed the door. Then turned to look towards my invisible friends, "So now do you feel safe?"

Coulson waved his hand, causing the three once invisible wizards, to reappear all looking shocked. "I been training her in using her second identity, how did she do?"

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron Exclaimed, as he looked at my other best friend, "Harry?"

Harry returned the smile, as he walked around to admire my wardrobe, "Never knew you could act, bravo."

I gently shoved him as I laughed, before going back to the restroom, and returning to myself, "So what do you think, Kingsley?"

He smiled as he reached out his hand, "It was nice meeting you, Adele Zotair." He looked at Phil, "Keep up with the good work, Mr. Coulson." He looked at the other two wizards, who were already gathering their stuff, "We should get to the roof before the portkey sets off." He then looked again at me, "It was a pleasure to see you again, Hermione."

I wrapped my arms around the Minister, and then my friends, "Thank you for coming guys, and give everyone my love."

After the three left the apartment, I turned to look at Phil, and let out a sigh, "I am going to need to tell, Steve." I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of water, "I hope he takes the news well."

"He will take it better than Tony, who by the way is probably at a salon right now, trying to get his hair dyed brown," Phil laughed at his memory, as he leaned against the counter, "I can be with you if you want moral support."

I just shook my head, as I looked at my friend, "You need to make a profile for Adele Zotair, that's more important right now. I need to reserve an apartment, in case Tony pops in to, don't I?"

"I already have Adele's portfolio, sent it with my tablet, as you were finishing up with your friend. So now Tony will be able to see the person, when he hacks into the system, trying to get information about you." He walked to the front door, before looking at me with a smile, "I need to get back to the office, it was nice meeting your friends."

I smiled as he left the apartment, and shut the door behind me, as I went to meet my dad for lunch.

 **The Park**

"I got you a hotdog with everything on it," My dad explained as I sat beside him on a bench, "How did everything go with your friends?"

"They approved of me using magic just as long as no one knows it's really me," I answered as I took the offered food, and started to eat, "I am starving."

"Nothing like a New York hot dog," My dad smiled as he started to eat his own food, "I already ate one before you came here."

"Traitor," I teased, as I finished my food, and turned to look at my dad with a smile, "I need to move into one of the apartments in case Tony comes to look for an Adele Zotair."

"Who's Adele Zotair?" My dad asked after he finished his own food, and turned towards me, "Is that the alias you came up with?"

"It's the only thing I could think of when Tony showed up at the apartment out of nowhere and was wondering why Phil had a strange woman with him." I laughed remembering the confusion on the billionaire's face, "You should have seen his reaction when he saw me as Shadow Mage."

My dad smiled at the name since he was the one to help choose the name, "I am sorry about that, he didn't tell me he was stopping by."

"It's alright, it gave me a chance to prove that I could do magic, without anyone knowing it was me as Hermione," I smiled as a couple of boys ran by with water guns, and shooting each other with water pistols. The park was filled with families, and lover's, as they all went about there day. It was our favorite place to go for lunch, whenever I was able to meet him. I took a hold of his hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I'm not going to be sleeping in the apartment, I am just going to use it for when Tony visits, in case he pops up surprisingly again." I looked down at my hands, "I need to tell Steve about being a witch, so he doesn't find out on his own, and lose his trust in me."

"I think that is wise, can I tell Natasha?" My dad asked as he watched a couple of older men playing chess, "In case you need to disappear to the apartment when she's over."

"I thought you might have already told her," I looked surprisingly at my dad, who was now looking at me again, "I like her."

"She like's you too," My dad explained, as he wrapped his arm around me, "She knows you're the most important person in my life, and wants to be apart of your life to, which is why I want to tell her. She already knows about Phil, she said he's the only Agent she trusts, and he trusts her."

"You could tell her to dad," I stood to my feet when I spotted Steve jogging towards us, then turned to look at my dad, "Are you sure you don't mind me seeing Steve?"

"Steve's a good guy, better him the Tony," MY dad answered standing beside me, he waved his hand causing the blonde soldier to stop running, "Are you spying on us?"

I giggled, as my dad teased his friend, "What are you doing here?"

He rested his hands on his knees, as he caught his breath, before smiling at us, "I was getting some jogging time in, didn't expect to see you guys here." He reached for my hand, and pulled me to his side, "What are you doing here?"

"I was meeting my dad for lunch, we always come here when we can, and get a couple of hot dogs," I explained wrapping an arm around his waist, "You're all sweaty."

"I jogged fifteen miles, you would be sweaty too," Steve explained, he looked back to my dad, and released his hold on me, "I'll let you continue your lunch, and you could come to my apartment when you get back home," he leaned down, and kissed me before taking off in a run again.

I stared at my dad who was grinning, before taking a seat again on the bench, "How do you think he'll take the news?"

"As long as you're honest with him, you should be just fine," My dad assured, sitting back down beside me, and wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "Are you happy?"

"I am very happy," I assured resting my head on his shoulder, "I am glad I moved back home."

"I am glad you moved back here too, I missed you while you were gone," My dad explained, resting his head on mine.

I loved my dad.

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am glad you are liking this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my computer.**

 **Apple Pie Love**

 **The Truth**

Steve smiled as he opened the door, wearing nothing but a clean pair of jeans, and a towel around his neck, "You're back already?"

I stared at his chisled chest, and smiled as I stared up at him, "Yeah my dad had to get back to work." I gripped the end of the towel, so that he had to lower his face, before kissing him softly, "I seem to have come at a good time, you look good."

He blushed as he stood straighter, and hurried into his room, before coming back with a white t-shirt on, "I had just gotten out of the shower when you knocked, like I said I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"I could leave if you want," I teased taking a step back.

He pulled me in by the waist, and smiled as he looked down at me, resting his hands on my waist, "I am glad you're here now."

"Let's hope you feel that way after I tell you something," I sighed as I stepped from his embrace, and went to sit on the sofa. I patted the seat next to me, and smiled as he took the seat, "Do you believe in magic?"

"I believe anything is possible," He leaned back and stared at me, resting his hands on his knees, "You can tell me anything?"

"Accio picture," I waved my hand towards his book shelf, and levitated a picture of us to me, "I'm a witch."

He leaned forwards looking at the picture in my hand, and then smiled at me, "I am trusting you're a good witch, like Coulson is right?"

I stared at him surprised, since Natasha was supposedly the only one who knew about Phil, "How did you know about him?"

"He was helping Natasha train by making a dummy float in front of her, then I saw what you just did that was kind of the same, and figured out how he must had done his thing," He explained with a smile, as he pulled me into his arms, and brought his lips to mine, "Did you think I would get mad."

I shrugged my shoulders, as I cuddled into his side, "I am now an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D since this morning. My alias is Adele Zotair, and my hero name is going to be Shadow Mage, so I have to decorate an apartment making it look like she's a different person." I jumped off the sofa, and waved my arms to where my clothes, and appearance changed to my hero self, "Tony caught me like this, so I had to give him this alias, that way he won't know I am magic. What do you think?"

"I don't like the idea of you working for S.H.I.E.L.D," He stood to his feet, and took a hold of my hands, wrapping them around his neck, "It's a dangerous job, and I couldn't bare if something happened to you," he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I will being working only when needed," I assured, as I lead him back to the sofa, and pulled him down with me, "I will mostly be in the office, and only sent out if you guys need me."

"Just promise me you'll be careful," Steve kissed my cheek, as he stared straight ahead, "You're the best thing to happen to me since getting unfrozen, and I would hate if something happened to you."

"I will stick by you, my dad, or Phil, if ever we need to fight together," I promised changing back to myself, "Now let's talk about something else, and by the way Phil is a wizard, not a witch."

He smiled as he stared down at me, and brought my lips to his, "You're truly amazing, do you know that?"

"I know that you are," I stood back to my feet, and walked to where his kitchen was, to get a couple of soda's, "So what should we do tonight?"

"How about going to see Casablanca, they're having a special showing," He explained taking his bottle from me, and twisting the top off, "What do you think?"

"Then we could by the DVD, and add it to your collection," I walked over to his movie rack, and smiled at the DVD's he collected, after we seen each one at some theater.

"Sounds like a yes to me," He exclaimed wrapping his arm around me, as he lead me towards his front door, "Let's go.

"Lead the way," I watched as he tossed our empty bottle into the recycle can, before opening the door for me.

 **The Tower**

I stepped into the Tower, after Steve went to the training room, and smiled at the site. "What's with the hair, is it a statement Tony?"

My dad was eating a salad on one of the chair, and smiled at me knowingly, as he looked at his friend, "Some new member of the Avenger's, they turned his hair pink, and he can't get it to change back. He tried dyeing it back three times already, so now he is just dealing."

"Oh, you're getting a new member of the team?" I asked faking surprise, as I took a seat next to my dad, and taking a bite of his food, "Who is this girl?"

"All she told me was Adele Zotair," Tony answered putting a beanie on, before sitting with his food, "I came by looking for you, but you weren't around. Where were you, Little Banner?"

"I was going to the book store, than I went to see Steve, and we went to see a movie. Was there something you wanted?" I asked innocently, smiling when my dad just handed me the rest of his bowl, before he got up to go to the bar to get a soda.

"I wanted to see if you'd be interested in working here, your dad said you were goot at chemistry, and it would be good having another scientist," Tony answered, eating a slice of pizza from his box, and looking at my dad.

"Not interested, sorry," I answered standing to my feet when Steve entered, carrying a punching bag over his shoulder, and smiling at me, "You get what you needed?"

Steve smirked noticing the pink hair of Tony, as he wrapped his arm around me, "I grabbed what I needed," he calmed a little as he looked at me, "Why does he have pink hair?"

"Apparently there's a new member, and she did that to him," I answered ignoring as the pink haired man grumbled, as I turned to lead the soldier back out of the tower, "I will see you at home daddy."

"Alright sweetheart," My dad exclaimed as the elevator closed.

I love magic.

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, couldn't figure how to end this story, hope you like this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Avenger's.**

 **Apple Pie Love**

My dad sat back on the couch, with his hands over his head, when I came down from my room. He looked in my direction with a smile, as he came over to me, and wrapped his arms around me, "I am so glad you're home, that way I don't have to worry about you, like I would had if you excepted Tony's offer."

"I wouldn't work for that man, if he paid me a hundred dollars an hour," I wrapped my own arms around my dad, and rested my head against his shoulder, "I am glad I came home too, I missed you terribly while I was gone."

He kissed my forehead before walking to the kitchen, and opening the freezer, "How about we make a couple of these frozen pizza's, and then watch some television," he straightened up, and looked at the time, "Wait, you're probably getting ready for bed, I didn't-"

I covered his mouth with one hand, as I removed the pizza's with my other, and smiled at him, "I was getting ready to make a pizza anyway."

"I hope you're a better liar, when you're working as Adele Zotair," My dad teased getting the pizza's from my hand, and then putting them into the oven.

I sat in one of the stools, and reached for my dads hand, "What happened today dad?"

"Stark almost blew us up, with one of his new suites," My dad explained leaning against the counter, as he stared down at my hand, "Did you have fun with Steve?"

"We saw Casablanca at the theater, and then went to buy the movie at Best Buy, and went to Starks. He taught me how to punch, after we brought the punching bag to his house, then I came home and worked on some calming draught," I smiled as my dad took out the pizza's, and took them into the living room, "So what should we watch?"

"How about 'Guy's and Doll's' just like we use to," My dad asked already popping the movie into the dvd player.

I sat on the floor, and started to eat my pizza, as my dad sat beside me with his own, "Whatever you want dad."

I loved spending time with my dad.

 **Two Months Later**

"Adele, it's a pleasure to see you again," Tony greeted, as I walked around the S.H.I.E.L.D base, next to Agent Phil.

I turned with a forced smile, as I looked at the billionaire, "Ah yes, Mr. Stark, it is pleasure to see you," I reached my hand out, which he took to bring to his lips.

"How is Pepper, Stark?" Phil asked, smiling when the other man dropped my hand, to look at him, "She is doing well I hope."

"She is recovering nicely, and getting back to feeling like herself," Tony answered, before turning to walk away, leaving me alone with Phil.

"That is so horrible what happened to Pepper," I commented once the billionaire was out of hearing range, still using my french accent to stay in character.

"Tony still doesn't know that you visited Pepper, which was why she is really doing so much better," Phil entered his office, closing the door for privacy, "I know how you feel about Tony, but you should tell the other Avenger's, so that way they know."

"I promised the minister," I sat on his sofa, and magically filled a glass with water, before sipping from the glass, "I don't break promises."

"You already told Natasha, and Steve, how hard is it to tell Thor, Hawkeye, and Tony?" Phil asked leaning against his desk, and giving me a look like my father gave, when he wanted me to hear what he was saying.

I had met Thor,and Hawkeye at one of Starks cocktail parties, and got along with the archer, and god quickly. I sat in the chair across from them, and buried my head in my hands, "I am not worried about Thor, and Hawkeye, it's Tony that worries me. He will want to put me on display, even if he knew he had to keep my true identity a secret," I stared into my friends eyes, knowing I was right about the billionaire.

"Than we won't tell the others," He explained, before standing and walking around the table, "At least give it some thought."

"I will think over the weekend," I promised as I stood to my own feet, and made my way to the door, "Have a good weekend, Phil." I opened the door, and smiled when I spotted Steve, who was leaning against the hall, "Captain, how are you doing?"

"Shadow Mage, I was heading home, and thought you might like an escort," He stood straighter, as he started walking down the hall, "Tony, he already left in case you wanted to get home the quick way," he was talking about apperating, which surprisingly didn't unsettle his stomach like with some.

I smiled as I placed my hand on his shoulder, and both of us apperated into his apartment, where I quickly changed back to myself. I went into his kitchen, and pulled out a couple of soda's, and handed my boyfriend one, "How was your day?"

Steve answered as he came and wrapped his arms around me, as he set my glass down on the table, before capturing my lips in a kiss, "I wanted to do this all day, but I knew I couldn't so I waited till you were done with work, so we could come home together."

I smiled as I lead him over to the sofa, and lightly pulled him down beside me, before capturing his lips again, "Well I am glad you waited for me, so we could come back here together, I missed you too."

After a about twenty minutes of kissing, he sat back up in his seat, and pulled me beside him as he flipped on the television, "I didn't mean to get carried away."

"Steve, I love that your a true gentlemen, but did you ever consider I might not mind getting to carried away," I asked as I turned to face my boyfriend, running my fingers through his hair.

He turned to look at me, and brought his lips to mine, as he pulled me onto his lap, "I love you," he met my eyes with his blue, as he ran a finger through my hair. "I know it hasn't been quiet six months yet, but I know my feelings for you are true, I am in love with you."

"I loved you for a couple of months, that's why I told you I was a witch, because I wanted you to know everything about me," I explained, bringing my lips to his, "I never loved anyone, the way that I love you."

He easily lifted me as he stood to his feet, and looked at me, "I want to make love to you, but I am-"

"I want to make love with you too, Steve," I whispered, and smiled as he lead me towards his room.

The night turned out being a memorable night.

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Apple Pie Love**

 **Two Month's Later**

I was standing beside Steve, as we stared down from his balcony, at the park just down below, "I love the view you have from your apartment."

"I love the view I have every morning we wake up together," He murmured as he kissed the side of my head.

I smiled as I turned in his arms, and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I love you."

"Will you move in with me?" He asked as he kissed my lips, as he pulled me closer towards him, "You're already here every day, and sleeping over most nights anyway."

"I will have to see how my dad takes the news," I smiled up at him as he stared into my eyes, "I'll tell him today."

"Alright," He rested his head on top of mine, as he just held me in his large arms.

I love this man.

* * *

"I'm moving in with, Natasha," My dad announced, as we sat in the park. "So you'll have the apartment to yourself."

I smiled at my dad happy for him, "That's awesome, not that I won't miss you, but maybe Steve could move in with me."

"What does he think of the idea, he's really old fash-"

"Dad he asked me to live with him, and we already are intimate," I watched as an old couple sat across us, with there arms wrapped around each other, "I want to do that, dad."

"I never had the sex talk with you," My dad explained, as he wrapped his arm around me.

"And believe me when I tell you, how relieved I am for that," I rested my head on his shoulder, "So when are you moving in with Natasha?"

"Now that you're alright with that, we were talking about next week," My dad answered, running his fingers through my hair, "I am still expecting our weekly lunches, and you could come over whenever you need something,"

"I'll take you up on your offer," I assured.

I love my dad.

* * *

"Move in with you?" Steve stared at me, as we walked down the isles of the bookcase.

"My dad is moving in with Natasha," I explained, tossing a book in my basked, "My apartment is larger, and it has an extra room you can convert to a workout area."

"You would have to move a lot of stuff, so I guess it does make sense if I move," He reached behind me, and grabbed a book, "This book has old articles of war, I think I would enjoy reading this."

"Throw it in the basket then," I smiled as he grabbed a couple more part of the series, before wrapping his arm around me, "When would I be moving in?"

"Sometime next week," I explained, as I set the books on the counter, smiling at the sells lady.

The sales lady look awestruck, as she stared at my boyfriend, "Captain America, you're so awesome."

He smiled as a blush appeared, before turning his head, "Thank you, ma'am." He handed the girl some money, and quickly lead me out of the store.

I giggled as I took his hand, and lead him back into the shop, "We forgot the books."

The sells girl was already opening the door, with our bags in hand, "You forgot these."

"Thanks," Steve smiled as he took the bags, and turned to walk away, taking my hand with his free one.

I looked up at my boyfriend, trying not to giggle at his redness, as we made our way to the apartments, "You should meet my friend Harry, he hates when he's recognized too, and get's flustered."

"I would like to meet your friends," He stopped walking, and looked down at me with a smile, "How often do you see them?"

"I will see them next month, when I go to Ron's wedding to Luna, want to come?" I asked hesitantly, not thinking he's want to go across the ocean, just to see my friends.

"I'll have to buy a suit, but I would love to be your date," He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into a kiss.

I smiled once the kiss ended, and looked into his eyes, "I would like that too, Steve."

"I can't wait," He started leading us back to the apartments.

 **A/N: I hope you like this fanfiction.**


End file.
